Collar
by 01shane01
Summary: Prompt inside. Faberry. Dom!Quinn vs Sub!Rachel


**Prompt : **Dom!Quinn, Sub!Rachel  
>It is well known throughout Lima that Rachel belongs to Quinn. She wears a leather collar everywhere she goes with a Q engraved on the tag but sometimes, Quinn makes a big show of her ownership by walking Rachel around with a leash. One night, the girls are going out on a date and Rachel is very resistant to wear the collar in a classy, public place(for whatever reason) and Quinn gets a little pissed. Dom!Quinn shows Rachel who's the boss in the relationship thus Rachel being tied to the bed as Quinn relentlessly teases her before fucking her senseless. Doesn't have to have a fluffy ending but I just can't get enough of Faberry<p>

**AN:** This is a pretty particular kink so I am **warning** you guys that if you **don't** like this kind of kink then please don't read. And if you do read, don't be a jerk and leave negative feedback if you knew you weren't going to like it.

By all means leave negative feedback if this is shit though.

**xox**

I look at myself in the mirror. My outfit is perfect; I'm wearing a red dress and sparkling diamond jewellery. They were a present from Quinn and she wanted me to wear them tonight. I sigh as I look down at the collar on my dressing table. It's thick and black with a large 'Q' engraved on to it. She makes me wear it all the time because she likes people to know that I am hers.

I don't mind wearing it most of the time. I enjoy being hers and hers alone. I like that other people know it as soon as they see my collar.

Sometimes, when she has had a particularly rough day or even sometimes when she is bored, Quinn will tell me that we are going out for a walk and I will happily go and get my leash and she will walk me around the block. I like it most times, unless it's cold. "Wear jeans," She will say if I protest but then she gets upset when she doesn't get flashes of my underwear like she usually does when I wear a skirt.

But tonight it all just doesn't seem appropriate. We are going to a fancy restaurant which has just opened a few blocks from our house.

"Put your collar on, we are going to be late." She tells me, coming in to our bedroom and placing a soft kiss on my bare shoulder. "I like this dress on you." She says, running her finger along the fabric on my back. It is an open back dress that shows my body off perfectly.

"Thank you." I say. "Quinn, do you mind if I don't wear your collar tonight? Its just I think it's too over the top for this outfit and people already know that I am yours. I wear it all the time. Just one night?" I felt the air around us shift as she removed all contact from me.

"Don't you like wearing it?" her voice was cold. She crossed the room, going in to our en suite bathroom.

"It's not that babe; I just don't think its appropriate tonight." I tried to reason with her, picking up the collar and moving to sit on our bed. I took out a cloth from my bedside table and cleaned it.

"You don't like people knowing that you're mine? Are you ashamed of me?" she's in front of me now, taking the leather out of my hands and putting it around my neck. "Is there someone else?" she asked as she fastens it roughly.

"Of course there isn't Quinn. I love you." I know that there is no way we are going to the restaurant now and I am both turned on and disappointed.

"It seems that I need to show your place in this relationship again." The tone of her voice sends shivers through my body. I try and hold myself together as I wait for orders from Quinn, from my mistress. "Take your dress off, hang it up and get on the bed."

"Yes Mistress." I answer, getting up and doing as she asks. "Can you unzip me please?"

She moves behind me and unzips my dress slowly. "No bra? Seriously?" there's a hint of disgust in her voice but I know she isn't really disgusted. I pull the dress off and step out of it. "And no panties? You're such a slut Rachel." She places a firm smack to my ass and I cry out in surprise.

"I was hoping that we could make love after dinner tonight." I bend down to pick up the dress and I feel her eyes on me. I blush. She still makes me blush and I love it. The fact that she still appreciates me and my body, that she doesn't take for granted that I let her treat me like this is why I let her do it.

"Well you went and fucked that up didn't you? On the bed." She reminds me.

"Yes mistress." I mumble, doing what I am told.

"Face down." I follow the instruction and smile a little. I always like when she feels the need to put me in my place. Let's face it, if I didn't like the way she treats me, I wouldn't be in this relationship. She was shy about her need to be dominant at first but over the years it has become an every day thing.

She used to only make me wear the collar at home but then she got more and more bold. She made me wear it when we went to the supermarket, then out on our dates and then when I went places on my own. Eventually, putting it on in the morning was as natural as brushing my hair.

The first hard smack to my ass came as a surprise, drawing me out of my thoughts. She starts a rhythm on me, moving between my butt cheeks. It stings but it feels too good to complain. I try for as long as I can to not make a sound but eventually I can't hold it in anymore. I cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

She stops for a moment but when she starts up again it isn't her hand that is spanking me, it's my hair brush. The fact that she is using my own hairbrush on me is enough to make me want to come right there.

"Quinn!" I cry out.

"You like that you slut?" she asked, placing a particularly hard blast on both of my ass cheeks at once. "You're all red. Have you had enough of that now whore?"

I can do nothing but whimper in response. My release was so close but she knew that. She always knows.

"On your back." She orders and I am reluctant to move because my ass stings so good. I do as I am told however and squirm, trying to find a comfortable way to lie on the bed. She's just smirking at me as she watches me struggle and I know that I'm not going to be able to sit for days without pain.

I finally find a position to settle at and she takes my hands, tying them above my head to the headboard. She moves between my legs, spreading them wide so she can lie between them.

"Look at you, you're fucking dripping already." Her eyes are fixed on my pussy and for a moment I want to close my legs and squirm away from her but she reaches out and runs a finger through my slit, brushing my clit in the process.

I moan and she laughs at me. I feel humiliated that she has this effect on me still. After all this time I still get wet for her like we are still in high school. I know realistically that there is nothing to be ashamed of but when she is dominating me, it is different.

She makes me feel pathetic for wanting her so much, weak. But it turns me on to no end.

She gets up off of our bed and takes her own dress off. She does it slowly, knowing that my eyes would linger and my mind would drift. She knows that the sight of her naked body would send my arousal levels through the roof because she has done this before. Each time she does it, she pushes me to a new level.

She reaches into her bedside drawer and pulls out a blind fold. I groan when I see it. I don't like not being able to see her.

"Do you have a problem Rachel?" The way she says my name is grating and I love it. I bite my lip to stop a whimper as I shake my head. "I didn't think so."

She puts the blind fold on me and I just lay there. I don't know where she is or what she's doing. I hear some kind of soft music playing. It's not because she wants to make this romantic; she just wants to drown out any small noise she might make. It's a clever idea and it makes me feel even more lost.

"Quinn? Baby?" I call out. I haven't heard her since the music started. I don't know how long it's been.

I feel the bed dip beside me and I feel her straddle my thigh. Her breath is warm on my ear as she leans down to whisper, "How long has it been since I have had to put you in your place?"

"Too long." I whimper. She knows that I enjoy this. I know she's smiling.

I know it's a genuine one because I hear it when she next whispers to me. "I love you so much." She is soft and I love these moments right before she turns my body to jelly. She places a sweet kiss on my lips before she spreads her wetness across my thigh.

I can only moan at the feeling and move my leg to give her a better angle. My clit is throbbing almost painfully at the thought of my girlfriend fucking herself on my thigh. I wish I could see her and touch her but I know that there is no point asking. I do it anyway though, just to make her talk. Just listening to her moans is becoming too much for me to handle.

"I want to touch you." I moan.

"You are touching me." She pants, her hands splayed out on my stomach to support her grinding against me.

"I mean my hands Quinn."

"Mistress." She corrects me and I mumble an apology.

"Please mistress. Please let me touch you." I'm begging but I don't care. However, as soon as the words leave my mouth she stiffens and shakes. She is coming and I am jealous. I move my legs to try and get some friction but she just smacks my thigh hard. I know there will be a hand print there for hours to come.

"Don't you dare. You know you have to beg to come." Quinn tells me and I feel like crying. The need for release is too much. I can't stand it. I need something. Anything.

And as if she reads my mind, she slides 2 fingers in to me easily. I moan at the intrusion but soon move my hips to meet her rhythm as best as I can. She's going so slowly and it's killing me.

"Oh god!" I cry out. I can't take it. She feels so good.

"So tight." She observes as she curls her fingers, brushing the spot inside me that will shoot me to the stars. As soon as my walls start to clench she is gone.

"FUCK!" I shout in my frustration. I feel a firm slap on my cheek as she laughs at me.

The next thing I know, I smell a match that has been blown out. I hate that I love what is about to happen. I listen as hard as I can to try and get some idea of where Quinn will be coming from so that I can brace myself but I can't hear anything over the music.

I feel the hot wax dripping onto my stomach. She pours it on in a line, not caring about my cries. Thankfully, it cools almost on impact. It's a delicious pain. It makes my clit throb harder and my centre gush with a new wave of arousal.

The trail of wax moves up my stomach to the bottom of my breasts. The sensitive skin only heightens the pleasurable pain. I can't take it. It feels too good.

"Mistress!" I moan. "Please make me come." My eyes are watering and I can't take it when the wax drips on to one of my nipples. "Ahh!" I cry.

I feel her fingers peeling the wax off of my skin and the act is almost as arousing as having it dripped on me in the first place. Her fingers linger on my nipple, pinching it hard before she moves on. I moan at the loss of contact.

Then Quinn is gone again. I can't believe that she is gone again. I want to see her. I want to see my girlfriend, look her in the eye and beg her to fuck me until I pass out.

"Please." I sob, desperate for anything at all. Right now I would take her just touching me. Anywhere, even just my forehead with a single finger. I need contact. I need Quinn. "Shit" I groan when I feel a cold hard object being pushed into my pussy. I figure out pretty quickly that it's a dildo. It's a pretty big one as well and it's stretching me in all the right ways. I know that when she starts moving it, I will be gone.

But she doesn't move it. She pushes it a good way in, I would say about seven inches at least, and just keeps it still.

"I want you to hold that there, slut. If it comes out then I'm going to leave you like this and not let you come all night. Do you understand?" she asks and already I feel my walls trying to push it out.

"More!" I beg, trying to give myself as much of an advantage as possible. She does as I ask and it feels glorious. My pussy is already throbbing around the dildo, my release so close I can almost taste it.

I feel the bed move again but this time it is by my head. Then I smell her. The unique smell that is Quinn Fabray and without needing instruction, I am moving my head, trying to find her pussy but it's out of my reach. She laughs again at my desperation to taste her.

"You really are such a slut Rachel. You have a massive dildo inside you're whorish pussy and you can't wait to eat me out. How bad do you want me?" she asks and I groan once more. She is driving me to the brink of insanity and she knows it. I know that it won't be much longer and she will relent and let me come. She isn't heartless.

"So badly Mistress. Let me taste your pussy and make you feel good."

She lowers herself to my face and I lick through her slit, planting my lips on her clit and sucking. She moans when I start flicking the nub with my tongue. "Fuck." She mutters. "Your mouth is amazing baby." I move lower and slide my tongue inside her. She starts rocking her hips, smearing herself over my face and I love it. I can't get enough of her. "Oh Rach!" she cries. I wish I could see her come undone.

I know she's close. My tongue is moving frantically, trying to get as far in to her as I can. Her pussy clenches around my tongue as essence of her orgasm spills down my tongue and into my mouth. I moan, lapping up all of her juices before she decides that I have had enough and gets off of me.

"Please Quinn, please. I can't hold it in anymore. Please make me come." I feel the dildo slipping slightly and pray to god that she will take mercy on me soon.

"Hold it." She tells me. Her voice cracks because she is still trying to recover from the orgasm I just gave her. I smirk and she slaps my clit. I cry out and the dildo slips a few inches. I'm sobbing without tears now. I need her so badly and with every inch the toy dick slides out of me, I feel my release slipping away.

"I cant Quinn, please."

"One condition," she starts and I frantically nod my head, telling her I'm listening and willing to agree to whatever it is. "You have to wear your vibrating panties to work all day tomorrow and all of next week you wear the panties or wear a strap on, reversed inside of you. You'll get the choice in the morning or I will decide for you."

"YES!" I moan, the idea turning me on further even though it will be pure torture. I feel my arousal dripping down my thighs.

Suddenly it's light again. I blink a few times to get used to the light again. She is hovering above me, smiling. "Do you realise how wet you are?"

"Yes I fucking do! Please!" I beg her. Swearing was a bad idea. Her face turns cold and she reaches into her bedside drawer once more. She pulls out a red ball gag and puts it in my mouth. I try to resist but she wiggles the dildo that is only just inside me.

She moves down my body and I watch her, moaning and mumbling against the gag. She smirks, taking hold of the thick cock and holding it for an agonisingly long moment. I move my hips and she smacks my pussy again. I throw my head back with a grunt of disapproval.

"What have I told you about swearing at me like that?" Quinn asks. I look at her because who could ever get enough of looking at Quinn Fabray? She's beautiful. Her hazel eyes are staring at me, waiting for an answer that I cant give because of the ball in my mouth. I moan as she takes hold of the massive dildo.

Without warning she is moving it at a jackhammer pace. My hips are trying to move to meet her thrusts but I can't keep up. My heels start to dig in to the mattress as my toes curl. My back starts to arch and she gives me the best order she has given me all night, _"Come for me Rachel."_

I happily oblige, my walls clamping violently around the toy inside of my as I shake. She doesn't stop though. Her fingers are on my clit making me leap into another orgasm. My whole body is on fire and I am screaming. It is muffled because of the gag but I am screaming.

She pulls the dildo out of me quickly and attaches her lips on to me. I can't help it. Within seconds of having her lips and tongue playing with my clit and my opening I am coming again, drenching her face as I squirt once, twice, three times.

Quinn takes pity on me finally and allows my body to come down. I lay there, twitching as she looks at me. My eyes are hanging open lazily, taking in the satisfied smirk on her lips. I whimper when the twitching won't stop. She gets off of the bed and takes the dildo with her. For a moment I am happy that I have been released and left to recover. I let my eyes drift closed as I feel her undoing my hands. They just fall because I don't have the energy to move them or hold them up.

She removes the gag and places a kiss to my lips. I kiss her back, she nips at my lip and I know she isn't done. She is going to make me pass out and I welcome it.

I sigh when she rubs my pussy, pressing down on my clit before moving to retrieve another toy. I look over to her out of one eye and see her putting on a harness for our strap on. A new wave of wetness courses through me but I am tired. I'm not sure I can take another orgasm, as much as I want one.

She sits on the edge of the bed with the 9 inch dick hanging there, happy and proud. I moan at the sight. Quinn looks sexy with a dick.

She pats her lap and I know I have to move or she will get angry but I can't find the energy. I muster as much as I can and crawl over to her. She laughs at me again. I have lost count of the amount of times she has made me feel like I am a teenager again.

"Are you tired baby?" She asks.

I nod, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her and leaning in to her. I rest my head on her shoulder for a moment before I kiss the skin there and move to where she wants me.

I have learnt over the years that she enjoys the odd tender moment, as long as they don't linger when she is trying to put me in my place. Outside of the bedroom, she is a pussy cat. She makes me feel so special and like I am the only person that matters to her in the world.

"Get on it." She tells me and I obey, lowering my tired pussy onto her fake dick. She groans as the insert moves inside her. My hands rest on her shoulders as I wait for her orders with the dick inside me completely. "Fuck yourself on it, but don't come until I have."

She smacks my ass as I lazily start to bounce on her dick. I can barely find the strength to move but she is helping me, her hands planted firmly on my sore, stinging ass cheeks. "Oh fuck," I moan, dropping down on the nine inches of pleasure.

Her lips attach themselves to my collarbone in an attempt to make this sweeter. There is no way that this could be sweet. It is pure, unadulterated kinky sex and it always drives me insane with passion, need and lust. Any other time I would relish in her sweetness but now it is out of place.

I run my fingers through her hair and tug her head backwards before connecting our lips in a rough, desperate kiss. She bit my lip and I moaned.

"Feel good babe?" she pulled back and her eyes were glued to my chest. I felt self conscious under her gaze but at the same time it pushed me closer and closer to my release.

"So good Q." I whimpered. "Are you close?" I panted, I needed to come again and I wasn't sure how long I could hold it.

"Almost," she grunted, quickening her pace. She picked me up and put me back down on the bed before she picked up the pace with renewed vigour. "Oh shit." She cursed. I dug my nails in to her back as my body started to shake. I couldn't hold it. She will punish me later but now, I can't take it anymore. I'm sensitive from the last three mind blowing orgasms she has given me.

"Quinn I can't, I'm gonna,"

"I'm there with you Rae," she tells me, surprising me as I wrap my legs around her hips and releasing my pleasure. We came together and she collapsed on top of me. Out breathing was harsh as our bodies shook with the aftermath of what we had just done. "We missed our reservations. I hope you're happy." She tried to get out in her dominant tone but I knew that she was too tired to keep up the act.

She rolled off of me, pulling the big, thick dick out of me. I groaned when she did, suddenly feeling empty. I put my hand on her shoulder because I wanted some contact from her. My hair stuck to my forehead and there was a thin sheen of sweat covering both of our bodies.

I move shakily to get up and change the sheets but she stops me. "Do it tomorrow. I'm too tired to take a shower so what's the harm in sleeping in disgusting sheets." She shrugged, lazily taking the harness off and dropping it on the floor. It landed with a hard thud.

"Because it's disgusting?" I fell back to the bed; knowing that there was no way in hell that I would be able to stand long enough to change the sheets anyway.

"I think it's kind of hot."

"Babe, I squirted all over the duvet." I laughed.

"Then I'll change it if you're worried about it." She offered and I smiled, moving so that she could take the duvet off of the bed. "I didn't go too far did I?" she asked as she got some clean linen out of the drawer.

"I would have told you if you did." I felt some strength returning to my body but I still couldn't do much. "Would you get me a glass of water?" I ask and she smiles at me.

"Of course babe, just let me change the sheet so you can get all snugly." I watch her as she takes off the dirty sheet and replace it with the clean one. She makes sure I am comfortably led back against our pillows before covering me with our duvet. I sigh happily as I relax into the pillows.

She returns quickly with water and I drink half of the glass and she drinks the rest before snuggling up behind me. Her strong arms are around me and I feel safe, protected and loved. Her head is buried into my hair and her lips kiss the skin where my neck and shoulder meet.

"I love you Rae, thank you." She tells me and I thread my fingers with hers.

"I love you too Q. You know, I really do like wearing your collar." I have yet to take it off. I feel her smile against my back and her hand move to unfasten it; after all it wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in.

"I like you in it as well. But Rach, if you ever don't want to do this anymore then just tell me. I will understand." I just sigh and relax in to her, too tired to even have my eyes open.

For now, I have no intention of stopping the role play we have, not if it gives me nights like tonight. The moment she stops appreciating me, then it will stop, but not a moment sooner.

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Leave prompts and the hottest one I will try and make in to a 10000 word fic for the lucky 'hot prompter'**

**Also, Check out '**Who I Really Am**' by me. Its pretty great if I do say so myself.**

**Review.**


End file.
